The self-assembly of isotropic nanoparticles into anisotropic structures within polymer melts has the potential to improve the electrical and mechanical properties of composite materials. Particle self-assembly has been used as a route to material assembly. Polymer composites incorporating nanostructures may provide otherwise inaccessible materials. Self-assembly of nanostructures is potentially an efficient and cost-effective method for manufacturing such materials.